


You're All Mine Now

by Too_Sexy_For_The_Church (Rowena_Bensel)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (( that's literally it )), Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Too_Sexy_For_The_Church
Summary: While the base is empty, Optimus takes his chance to show me how much he loves me.





	You're All Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> So... I do not know how this happened. I was just scrolling through my tumblr dash on my Optimus Prime RP blog, and I came across a sentence starter meme with the line "You're all mine now" in it, and next thing I know I've spent four hours writing this smut. And I have ideas for a part two, but I do not want to write them now, so enjoy this, and I'll probably add a second chapter later.
> 
> (Before anyone says anything about size differences, we can assume one is using a size-changing device, or it's an AU where cybertronians are human sized. You're not here for logistics, you're here for pussy eating!)

“You’re all mine now.”

I turned from putting some medical tools on the shelf and found Optimus standing just inside the medbay doors, looking at me. 

“How am I all yours, Optimus?”

“Everyone has left on patrol, and Ratchet is in recharge.” He stepped closer and braced an arm against the shelf next to my head. His optics were dimmer than normal, a darker blue that burned with desire. “No interruptions.” 

His voice dropped to a purr that turned my knees to jelly, but I managed to somehow remain upright. “A-And you think you can just have me, like that?” I tried to sound irritated, but I couldn’t quite get there. “I do have work to do, you know.”

“Nothing that can’t be put off until later.” His free servo reached out, lightly brushing my hip under my lab coat, and slowly trailed up my side, digits barely brushing my tank top and skin, until he tucked his fingers under my chin and tilted my head, thumb a bare centimeter from my lips. “And you’ve been sending me signals all day. It’s been too long since we’ve been together.”

I bit my lip as I took a shuddery breath. God, Optimus knew what feather touches did to me. Not that he was wrong, I had been teasing him a bit during the day; bending over a table for a second longer than necessary, catching his eye while licking some fruit juice off my finger at lunch. But I had been expecting him to pounce me on my way back to my quarters at the end of my shift. Well, as long as he's here..

“It has been too long. Would you like me now?” 

His engined rumbled and he leaned in. His kiss was warm, enveloping, and dominant. But also gentle, and so, so sweet. I closed my eyes and pressed into it, hands coming forward to rest on his broad chest, fingertips catching the edge of his windshield. His servo shifted from my face to the small of my back, and one of his pedes shifted between my feet, tapping one which I obediently moved away, allowing him to press his thigh to the junction between my legs. 

My breath hitched as he pressed closer, and he took advantage of that to plunder into my mouth. His tongue danced with mine, and I felt light-headed, but with a pooling warmth in my belly. My hands rose to his shoulders and I clutched them as I rode this wave of pleasure. 

He finally pulled away, mouth and thigh, and I gave a small whimper as my hands trailed down his arm and chest. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured, servos shifting to my hips as he dipped his helm down to press a kiss to the side of my neck. “So fragging beautiful.” He pressed another kiss to the other side of my neck. “Intelligent.” A kiss to my collarbone, then down to the top of my breasts, right above the top of my tank top. “Kind.” He pushed the bottom of my shirt up and kissed under my bra band. “Caring. Sweet. Strong.” he trailed kisses down my stomach, past my navel, to the top of my jeans. He looked up and held my gaze as his servoes gripped my hips, and the look in his optics had me burning. “Mine.”

He hooked his thumbs into the top of my jeans and dragged them down my hips, the stretch waistband making it easier. My panties went with them, and once they were out of the way, he kissed my mound, so close, but not where I wanted him. Where he knew I wanted him, as I heard him sniff deeply, nuzzling his nose into my crop of hair down there. 

“Optimus,” I whined, reaching down to move him, but he caught my hand and pressed it against the shelf, the edge of one being just the right height for me to grab. 

He slid my jeans all the way off my legs, and pushed them off to the side. His servoes returned to my hips, and only then did he lean in and kiss my clit. 

I gave out a short gasp of pleasure, and tried to lean into it, but he held me firmly in place. He licked a broad stripe over my clit, followed by several staccato licks with just the tip of his glossa. A repeat, then a very light nip that made my hips jump. 

“Ahh!” My hand went up to cover my mouth, and I could feel Optimus smirk against me. He knew how I hated to be loud, and that trying to be quiet as we did this somewhere we could be caught added an edge to my pleasure. I didn't get the chance to chastise him for it, as he licked a broad stripe from the bottom of my pussy to the top, then more of those staccato licks to my lips. Oh, God, he knew what to do to me.

My head tipped back and my eyes closed, all my focus shifting to the mech between my legs. He licked around my lips several more times, like he was cleaning the mess he had already made, while making a new one. He teased my entrance, poking at it before darting away, and grazed my clit with his teeth again. I bit my finger so nothing more than whimpers left me, but even that pain just built me up more, my pleasure coiling in my stomach. 

Finally, after so much teasing, he did what I wanted, and licked into me. His glossa was just slightly longer than a person's tongue, and he put all of it to use, flicking it against spots he knew would make me jump and yell. My hand gripped the shelf for dear life as he grabbed my leg and swung it over his shoulder. His servo held my ass up as he dove in deeper, burying his face in my pussy.

He devoured me. He tilted his helm, mouth as wide as possible to get in just that little bit closer. He sucked my lips and juices down like he was dying of thirst and I was a fresh spring. He rubbed his nose against my clit, and I could feel the edge getting closer, just a little bit more. I couldn't hold back now and gripped his helm and shelf, moaning and gasping. “O-Opti!” I managed to get out, my voice dying out before I could get the last syllable out. He flicked his tongue in me one more time, then jerked up to nip my clit, and I was gone. 

“Aahhhh!” my orgasm ripped through me, like a spring being released. My back arched and my head ended up on the actual shelf for how far I tipped it back. My mind went blank except for the pleasure, and the soft licks Optimus was giving me, cleaning my mess and extending my high. 

When I finally came back down, I was shuddering slightly from the intensity. Optimus set my leg back on the ground and stood up, servos at my hips to keep me upright. He smiled at me, a wet one as his face glistened with my juices. 

“Was it alright?” He asked.

I smacked his chest as hard as I could, which wasn't hard at all, and grabbed his helm to drag him down for a kiss. I could taste myself, and God, it was intoxicating.

“You are the goddamn king of eating pussy,” I said once I pulled away, panting slightly. “One of these days I'm gonna find the one who taught you and give them the biggest Eddible Arrangement they got.”

“And what makes you think I'm not self-taught?” 

“Cause you already told me holos don't work that way.” I could feel my post-sex dopey grin form, and I tucked my head into the curve of his neck. “Fuck, I love you.”

Optimus chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and running a soothing servo up and down my back. “I love you too.”

My tremors were starting to stop, partly because of how warm, Optimus was, especially a lower part of his anatomy. God, he must be so hard under his panels. But even so, he didn't do anything when he pulled away except ask, “My quarters, tonight?”

“Oh hell no. I'm not gonna leave you with a hard-on for another four hours.” I glanced around medbay, then spotted the office door. Much more private than out here, but I'd still be close by just in case anything happened. 

I wrapped my lab coat tight around me and only wobbled slightly as I bent to grab my pants. I shoved them into Optimus's servos, then grabbed one and pulled. “Come on.”

He grinned and we ran across the medbay, closing the office door firmly behind us.


End file.
